roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Leeds
: "Do Avengers have to pay taxes?" : ― Ned Leeds to Peter Parker Edward "Ned" Leeds is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Upon discovering his best friend Peter Parker was Spider-Man, Leeds then focused on assisting his friend's heroic adventures as they attempted to find and defeat Vulture before he could sell high-tech hybrid weapons to the criminal underworld, while also hoping to use the Spider-Man to improve their own social standing at their school. Leeds was a victim of the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, was resurrected by Hulk five years later. The following summer, Leeds joined Peter Parker and the rest of their classmates on Midtown Tech's trip to Europe, and began a relationship with Betty Brant. However, the trip coincided with the Elemental Attacks staged by Mysterio, forcing Leeds and his friends to be caught up in Beck's schemes while he tried his best to cover for Parker so that his identity as Spider-Man would not be revealed. Upon his return to New York, he and Brant ended their short-lived relationship, agreeing to just be friends. Biography School Student Friendship with Peter Parker Ned Leeds is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology, and Peter Parker's best friend. He was also a member of the Academic Decathlon Team. At school, Leeds told Parker that he had got the Lego Death Star, and asked Parker if he wanted to help build it. Parker ended up distracted by Liz Toomes passing by, however, and unwittingly accepted. Guy in the Chair Spider-Man Discovery Shortly after, Leeds went to Parker's apartment. While Parker was not in due to the “Stark Internship”, his Aunt May allowed Leeds to wait in his room. Leeds then saw Peter Parker enter through the window, crawling on the ceiling while wearing his Spider-Man Suit. He surprised Parker, who had to admit that he was Spider-Man, but got Leeds to keep it a secret. While Parker tried to resume his daily life, Leeds asked him questions of when he was aware of his superpowers. On the way to school, Leeds listened to Parker on how he gained his powers from being bitten by the spider and that it was now dead. On route, they came across the aftermath of the Robbery at Queens Community Bank, as Parker noted the arrival of Damage Control and Anne Marie Hoag before they continued towards school. While they sat in their classes, including science and one lecture on the origins of the Sokovia Accords, Leeds bombarded Parker with questions regarding his abilities as Spider-Man, such as how he gained his powers as well as other trivial matters which soon began to ignore Parker. As he continued, Leeds further questioned Parker, who ignored most of the questions as Leeds asked if he laid eggs, how far he could fire his Web-Shooters, and if he could summon an army of spiders. As they prepared for Coach Wilson's gym class, they were shown a video of Captain America's Fitness Challenge, Leeds continued to questioned Parker whether he had met other heroes like Captain America. Unexpectedly anticipating his question's answer, Leeds listened to Parker that he had once managed to successfully steal Captain America's Shield during the Clash of the Avengers, much to his complete amazement. When they were continuing their training in the school's gym, doing Captain America's Fitness challenge, Leeds continued to questioned if the Avengers had to pay taxes and what Hulk actually smelled like and if Steve Rogers was cool or like a mean grandpa, until Parker told him to shut up. Leeds would then asked Parker if he could be the guy in the chair, explaining that he could be giving him assistance during missions, much to Parker's considerable annoyance. After Parker begrudgingly tells him to not assist him, Leeds then overheard Liz Toomes talking with her friends, including Betty Brant and Charles Murphy, and Toomes confessed to harbouring a crush on Spider-Man while discussing the Avengers. Knowing this information, Leeds blurted out in front of Toomes that Parker knew Spider-Man. When they both got invited to her party, Leeds convinced Parker to make an appearance as Spider-Man to increase their social standing. Liz Toomes' Party Later that same evening, May drove the pair onto the Toomes Residence, noting her own love for house parties. While outside the house, May complimented Leeds on his hat while Peter Parker became nervous and suggested going home, only for May to tease him by his own body's changes until Leeds told Parker to finally enter the party, much to his great delight. Leeds asked Parker if he was wearing the Spider-Man Suit beneath his clothing, to which he noticed. Entering the house, they saw that Flash Thompson was acting as the DJ for the party while Michelle Jones teased them for coming to the party while denying that she was also attending the party. They were soon greeted by Liz Toomes, who told them hang around the party. Setting up his plan, Leeds insisted that Parker needed to dress up as Spider-Man to impress everybody there, but Parker refused and adamant to be himself, despite insisting that nobody wants that. After another taunt from Thompson, who mocked Parker for failing to arrive with Spider-Man, Leeds was left waiting at the party so that Parker can excused himself and donned his costume outside on the Toomes Residence's roof in private, however when Parker noticed an explosion and had to bail to investigate that turned out to be an arms deal. Leeds then called Parker multiple times, realising that he ditched. Once Parker answered, Leeds advised him not to return to the party since Thompson had continued to make a mockery out of him. Assisting Spider-Man Having broken up the arms deal, Peter Parker had also discovered the Chitauri Energy Core. After telling him that he ditched, Leeds noticed that Parker was investigating the energy core and asked him where he found it. He was told by Parker that he encountered it by seeing it left behind in the wake of the recent chase all across the streets with Jackson Brice. While Leeds expressed his delight at merely being a part of this situation, Parker used a hammer to break the core, as Barry Hapgood advised his students to keep their fingers clear of the blades, while Leeds and Parker agreed on what to do next before doing their own tradition handshake. Once they had spent some time examining the Chitauri power core, Leeds and Parker had encountered Herman Schultz and Randy Vale who had both arrived and searched for the core through Midtown School of Science and Technology. While Parker hides, Leeds slowly moved towards him and was told that Schultz had attempted to kill him the night before alongside Jackson Brice. Although he insisted that they run and hide, Leeds was ignored by Parker who decided to get a lead on the Vulture, As Parker followed Schultz and Vale, as they searched through the school, Leeds was noticed by Tiny McKeever on what he was doing, to which he told that it was nothing. Returning to the Parker Residence together, Leeds helped Parker on tracking Schultz and his gang's current movements as they made their way outside of New York City. Eventually, while Leeds was trying on the Spider-Man Mask, they learned that Schultz and Vale had finally stopped in Maryland. While they discussed with Schultz and his gang had an evil lair, they discussed how to get to Maryland, realising that the Decathlon was taking place in Washington, D.C.. Washington D.C. Trip Seeking to get a lift to Maryland, Leeds joined the Academic Decathlon Team in Washington, D.C. for the finals. When Peter Parker ran up to the decathlon team as they were all soon heading onto Washington, D.C. for the national tournament, asking to rejoin the team. Although Flash Thompson had rejected the idea as he had taken Parker's spot, Roger Harrington was delighted to have Parker back and immediately agreed, causing Abe Brown to tease Thompson for being demoted. During the journey to Washington, D.C., Liz Toomes questioned their team to get them ready for the finals. Leeds, however, looked over the Spider-Tracer that Parker implanted to track Vulture's gang. Having Parker excused himself when he got a call from Happy Hogan, Parker told Hogan that having been followed by a tracker in the Spider-Man Suit, although Leeds implied they were invading the Vulture's privacy, leading Parker to convince Hogan that the situation was no big deal. As the call ended, Leeds questioned Parker if it was Tony Stark or Thor, to which he realised that Thor would not used a phone. While they neared their destination, Leeds and Parker then caught sight of the wreckage of the Triskelion, before Michelle Jones came over to them and had explained that Damage Control was still clearing up the damage left behind by Captain America during the Battle at the Triskelion. While Jones had expressed her own conspiracy theories, Leeds told her that it was probably for Captain America helping other people. With his help beside him, Leeds began using the subsystems to remove the tracker from inside the suit, being told that Parker did not want Tony Stark to know where he was while he tracked Vulture's Crew. Leeds questioned Parker on why he was now lying to Iron Man, receiving a response that he was not lying but just wanted Stark to fully understand everything he could do as a hero, Parker then successfully removed the tracker which he placed on a lamp. Leeds then learned that the suit had more subsystems which all had been disabled by the Training Wheels Protocol, much to Parker's frustration. Being told to be the guy in the chair, Leeds decided to hack into the Spider-Man Suit and disabled the unit, allowing Parker to access all of the suit's abilities. Having to get back on the move, Leeds was told to look after the Chitauri Energy Core and keep it safe while Parker was gone. When Parker ended up being trapped in the Damage Control Deep Storage Vault and missed the finals the next day, Leeds kept the energy core and participated in the finals, leaving the team winning the competition. Once Roger Harrington took the team to the Washington Monument, Leeds was called by Parker to get rid of the energy core only to have it snatched up by Toomes to questioned him, only to retrieve it back to Leeds. At the top of the Monument, Leeds' backpack was starting to burn down as the power core exploded, damaging part of the building and trapping several of the Academic Decathlon team members inside the elevator. While several people were saved by the security, Leeds, Toomes and Harrington were trapped in the elevator, only to be saved by the arrival of Spider-Man. Back to New York In the wake of the events of Washington, D.C., Leeds returned back to New York City where all of the new positive attention is being put on Spider-Man, following the success of the Rescue at the Washington Monument. While walking through the school's hallways, Leeds greeted Peter Parker and questioned what it was like being famous without anyone actually knowing, as Parker told Leeds once again to not tell anybody the truth. Leeds told Parker he was going to class only to be told he was not going to class, saying he figured out the Vulture was using the technology stolen from Damage Control to make weapons and all he had to do now was catch the Vulture in the act. Having Parker losing his Spider-Man Suit, Leeds waited for him to return to his daily life at Midtown School of Science and Technology and also put his superhero activities on hold. Sitting at the hallway, Leeds confronted Parker after he was sent to the office of Principal Morita. Leeds assumed Parker was expelled only to be wrong, relieved on how lucky he was. While Parker improved his school work, Leeds and him finished the Lego Death Star they had worked on for months, much to their considerable satisfaction. Fighting Shocker At the homecoming dance, Leeds discovered that Peter Parker left the dance. After following his friend, Leeds discovered Shocker nearly killing his friend. Trying to save his friend's life, Leeds intervened and distracted Shocker with one of Parker's Web-Shooters, giving Spider-Man the advantage to web him against a bus. Upon recovering, Parker revealed to Ned that the Vulture is in really Adrian Toomes, Liz's father, much to Leeds' shock. As Parker went after the Vulture before he could steal Avengers' equipment, Leeds was able to contact Happy Hogan, and locating Parker's phone, which was on Toomes' car. Leeds used a couple of computers in the school to help Parker in his mission, as well as to help him drive Flash Thompson's car, which Parker stole from him, much to Ned's delight. After Spider-Man arrived to the Vulture's lair, Leeds was caught by Monica Warren, one of the school's teachers. To cover for Parker, he claimed to be watching pornography. Back to School Life The day after Adrian Toomes' incarceration, Leeds and Peter Parker had returned back to Midtown School of Science and Technology and talked about their fight against the Shocker, while Parker then thanked him for saving his life. They quickly ran into Liz Toomes, who was moving to Oregon due to her father's request, to which Parker decided to talked to her. Leeds and Parker then participated in the decathlon meeting in an announcement of their new leader: Michelle Jones. When Jones stated that her friend's call her "MJ", Ned reminded to Jones that she told them that she has no friends, to which Jones stated that she didn't had. Sometime after, Leeds was interviewed by Betty Brantand Jason Ionello, anchors of the school's news team, as to his thoughts on Spider-Man's true identity. Leeds, defending his best friend's identity, responded that the costumed hero's identity was a mystery and would always be. Learning of Rhino talk about Rhino]] One afternoon, Leeds and Peter Parker were called over to a table by their friends, and one of them informed them of a huge mechanical rhino terrorising New York City. Seemingly unstoppable, with no Avengers around to deal with him, Leeds' friends began theorising that Spider-Man could be the only one capable of stopping Rhino. He exchanged looks with Parker, with both of them silently agreeing that Parker should leave. Leeds announced that Peter had something to be doing and should get going, prompting Parker to leave after saying goodbye. Infinity War Field Trip During a field trip to MOMA, Leeds was listening to music when Peter Parker tapped him on the shoulder to ask him to cause a distraction. Leeds looked at Parker, until he saw the Q-Ship descending on Greenwich Village, where he started screaming that an invasion was occurring, drawing everyone's attention, including the bus driver, allowing Parker to escape the bus and head towards the disturbance. Decimation Later that day, after Thanos collected all six Infinity Stones, Leeds, along with half of the population in the universe, were wiped from existence. Heartfelt Reunion In 2023, five years after the Infinity War, the Decimation was undone by Hulk and the Avengers, which caused Leeds to be resurrected, along with best friend Peter Parker. After the death of Iron Man, Parker returned to school, where he had a heartfelt reunion with Leeds. Summer Vacation Final Day of School Over the course of the school year, Leeds took note of the fact that Parker had developed feelings towards their classmate Michelle Jones. On the last day of school, Parker explained to Leeds that he had plotted out a six-step plan to confess his feelings and hopefully win Jones' heart during their class trip to Europe. Leeds encouraged Parker not to go through with the plan, as he was excited by the idea of being an American bachelor in Europe; Parker was unconvinced. He then accidentally embarrassed Parker in front of Jones when he let slip that Parker had a "plan" for the trip, which he covered with a lie that Parker intended to collect miniature spoons in Europe. Travelling to Europe When the trip began, Leeds attempted to help Parker with the first step of his plan - sitting next to Jones on the plane and watching movies together. He tried to persuade Betty Brant to trade seats with Parker by claiming that Parker was allergic to a perfume that the lady in front of them was wearing. Unfortunately, their chaperone Roger Harrington overheard this and re-arranged the students himself. Jones sat with Brad Davis, a Snap survivor who, according to Leeds, was the most charming student in the school. Parker found himself seated next to Harrington, while Leeds sat next to Brant. On the flight, Leeds mostly played his video games, but when he looked up and made eye contact with Brant, the teens quickly established a rapport. By the time the plane landed in Venice, Italy, Leeds and Brant had decided to become a couple. Staying in Italy Leeds and Brant were inseparable as they explored Venice, but the day took an unexpected turn when a water monster burst through the Grand Canal and attacked the city. As they ran away, Leeds worked to distract his classmates so they would not notice that Parker himself was fighting the monster. That evening at the Hotel DeMatteis, Leeds and his classmates tried to make sense of what they had just seen. He found an online article that claimed a man named Morris Bench had recently gained water-related superpowers, but Jones didn't believe it. In addition to the attack, the class was also interested in the strange new superhuman who defeated it. Mishearing the Italian news coverage that called the man "l'uomo di misterio", "man of mystery", Leeds and Brant coined the moniker "Mysterio". As Leeds and Parker got ready for bed, Leeds asked Parker what he planned to do if another monster attack happened. Parker asserted that "Mysterio" could handle the situation and he just wanted to continue to spend time with Jones. Leeds supported his friend, and began liken Parker's situation to his own romance with Brant, but was cut off by an abrupt shot from an tranquilliser gun. When Ned awoke the next morning, Parker explained that Leeds had been tranquillised by Nick Fury, who wanted to recruit Parker to fight the next Elemental, which was projected to strike soon in Prague, Czech Republic. Soon after, the chaperones announced that their itinerary had been reworked by the travel company to go to the Czech Republic. Parker quickly put together that the "travel representative" was actually working on Fury's behalf, effectively hijacking the class trip. Leeds found this prospect very exciting. Czech Republic Leeds and Brant texted each other as they bussed through Austria, and with her took note of a pair of glasses Parker had recently acquired. Leeds and the class were excited when they were told that they would be attending a regional festival while in Prague; a few hours later, this was changed to a four-hour opera. Leeds was the only student who tried to defend the idea. Still, he was not sold on the idea and with Brant, he snuck out of the opera house to attend the carnival anyway. Brant and Leeds rode a Ferris wheel together when suddenly the fire Elemental struck. Mysterio and Parker appeared on the scene to counter it, with Parker wearing a new spider-suit to keep him from being recognised. However, Brant quickly made a connection between the hero's powers and believed it was in fact Spider-Man. Leeds tried to cover for his friend, inventing the alias "Night Monkey" and claiming him to be a "European knock-off" of Spider-Man. When the monster approached the Ferris wheel and it became clear that they were in danger, Leeds reluctantly called for "Night Monkey" to rescue him and Brant. Horrified that their kids had been at the epicentres of two monster attacks, the students' families called for an immediate end to the trip. Leeds explained this to Parker when he eventually returned to the hotel. Parker asked Jones out on a walk through Prague for their final night in Europe. When Leeds returned to their hotel suite, he found Parker wearing his stealth Spider-suit in front of Jones. He tried to cover for his friend by complimenting the "costume", but Parker and Jones explained that Jones knew about Parker's secret identity, that Mysterio was actually a villain who had been staging the Elemental attacks, and that Parker was on his way to Berlin, Germany to warn "Fury", asking Leeds to cover for him by telling their chaperones that Parker would be visiting family in Berlin instead of flying back to the United States with the rest of the class. London Unknown to Leeds, Mysterio defeated Spider-Man in Berlin and used a stolen information-gathering technology to redirect the Midtown High group to fly from Prague to London, England, the location of his fifth and final Elemental attack. The sight of the Elemental Fusion tipped Jones off that Mysterio knew that she and Leeds were aware of the truth. To protect their classmates, Leeds and Jones broke off from the rest of the group, but were followed by Brant and Flash Thompson. The four teens soon met Happy Hogan, who introduced himself as an ally of Spider-Man's and worked to get the group to safety. However, the plan quickly fell apart as Hogan and the teens found themselves cornered in the Tower of London museum. The group tried to fight back, but it soon became clear that they could not overpower Mysterio's drones. Believing his death to be imminent, Leeds confessed that he felt he'd wasted his life playing video games. However, the drones came to a sudden stop; elsewhere in the city, Spider-Man had defeated Mysterio. Return to New York Leeds and his classmates soon boarded a flight back to the United States, again sitting next to Brant while Parker sat beside Jones, now his girlfriend. During the flight, Brant and Leeds amicably agreed to end their relationship. When Parker learned of this upon landing in the United States, he remained confused. Abilities : "You hacked a multi-million dollar suit." : ― Tony Stark * Gifted Intelligence: Ned Leeds, like his friend Peter Parker, is an intelligent science enthusiast, and a member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology academic decathlon team. * Expert Hacker: Leeds is a hacker skilled enough to bypass the Training Wheels Protocol installed in the Spider-Man Suit by Tony Stark himself. Equipment Former Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: While attempting to locate the Vulture, Leeds tried on Peter Parker's mask for his own amusement. * Web-Shooters: Leeds used one of Spider-Man's Web-Shooters to keep the Shocker from using his Gauntlet to kill Spider-Man. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students